1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating a display and an apparatus for executing the method. The method is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for generating a character display on the screen of a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size of a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen of a mobile telephone is restricted by the physical dimensions of the phone, which are continuing to reduce with every new model released. Although a greater number of pixels, and hence a greater number, albeit smaller, characters are available with current LCD screens, the reduced readability of these screens has proven disadvantageous. Furthermore, increased pixel capacity in an LCD gives rise to an increase in complexity and cost. Both of these factors present particular difficulties for phones of more complex mobile systems, such as GSM (global system for mobile communication), which dictate many mandatory or expected functions that require a complex menu structure to be displayed to present the functions to a user. Any display difficulities make it inherently difficult to navigate through the menu structures. The same problems occurs in any device which has a small display screen that needs to display a number of characters for navigation of a menu structure. It is desired to provide a method and apparatus to overcome these difficulties or at least provide a useful alternative.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of generation a display to enable a user to be able to easily navigate a complex menu structure on a small display screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for generating a display to enable a user to be able to easily navigate a complex menu structure on a small display screen.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a method of generating a display on a display screen, including:
receiving data representing lines of characters to be displayed;
applying one font to one line of said lines;
applying another font, smaller than said one font, to the remaining lines of said lines;
truncating an upper part of a top line of said lines;
truncating a lower part of a bottom line of said lines; and
displaying said lines on said screen.
Preferably the one line is a center line between said top and bottom lines. Advantageously, the one line is a selected line of a menu. Preferably the selected line is highlighted. Advantageously, a different one of said lines can be displayed in the position of the selected line, and with the one font, by scrolling through said menu.
The present invention also provides an apparatus having a display screen and processing means for executing the method described above. Advantageously, the apparatus may be a portable hand held device, such as a mobile telephone, and the display screen may be a small LCD screen.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description referring to the accompanying drawings which illustrate an example of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.